


Strawhat Wildlife Rescue

by Gildedmuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gift Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Short Fics, Veterinary Medicine, Zoro is a tiger, wildlife rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: Trafalgar Law is a vet working for the Strawhat Wildlife Rescue. He loves his job, but he does require sleep every now and then. Unfortunately, the strawhat boy does not seem to believe in the concept
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Strawhat Wildlife Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codedredalert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedredalert/gifts).



> This was written in less than an hour because I saw [this adorable piece of art](https://codedredalert.tumblr.com/post/615314004366262272/a-hug-a-day-13-baby-bepo-i-really-want-an-au) and... I don't know? I thought, "I could probably do that".

"There you go, you want that last drop? Of course you do." With the bottle completely finished, Law hurries to wrap the tiny white bear cub back in it's favorite blanket. The blue one with images from Beatles' Yellow Submarine printed over it. "You're doing quite well, Bepo."  
  
Their newest rescue came when one of the Polar Bears at North Blue Zoo - likely sensing that a plexiglass cage is no place to raise a family, Law had scoffed - rejected her newborn. It had still taken them hours to get the cub to the Strawhat Wildlife Rescue, by which point it's condition had been critical. Law, having been the vet on call at the time, had spent the rest of his night just stabilizing the infant bear.  
  
Law couldn't help give the cub a rare, soft smile. That was weeks ago, and while the two of them still had someways to go, little Bepo proved to be a fighter.  
  
By now, he may even be doing better than Law himself. Seeing for the newborn took up much of his time, time that he still had to spend with the other rescues who required medical attention as well. The ever present dark circles under his eyes have grown noticably heavier, and he is fairly certain his body can never fully recover from all the little aches and pains he's built up.  
It's worth it, he thinks with a final glance at the tiny ball of white fuzz, if this little guy makes it.  
  
Be that as it may, though, Law can't be of any use of he doesn't get at least some rest. Luckily, Bepo is his last stop before returning to his apartment and finally catching up on some much needed sleep.  
  
"TORAO!" Or not.   
  
Law couldn't help cringing as that nickname rings through the medical house. It isn't so much that he dislikes the Strawhat boy, but the kid doesn't seem to understand concepts such as "quiet", "rest", and "leave me the fuck alone". All of which were things Law is very much in need of at the moment.  
  
The veterinarian takes a deep breath and steels his nerves. Luffy is only a child, for God's sake. Law is a grown man with multiple degrees and a full time job. He is older and has every right to a few hours of peace and quiet. He should be able to tell some kid who spends his time running around the sanctuary making trouble that, no, he can not come see what new trick he's taught Usopp. He certainly isn't going to "talk" to a reindeer again because "he's lonely". He is going home to sleep and Luffy will simply have to entrain himself.  
  
Yes, Law thinks, shoulders back and tense in preparation for battle, he can do this.  
  
"Strawhat-ya, I've got-"  
  
"TORAO! COME QUICK! The door swings wide open, get Law only catches a flash of messy black hair, wild limbs and straw before the boy is gone again. "IT'S ZORO!"  
  
"The siberian?" The sanctuary had a young male Siberian Tiger that had been found simply dumped by the side of a lake. It might have been from a circus or some asshole's personal collection -who knows? - but when they found him he had been in such bad shaped they had simply assumed he was dead at first. Along with a terrible eye wound, his belly had been cut from head to back legs. Law started at the job about two months later, but he'd still heard the story. It's a miracle the young animal survived, nevermind the speed of it's recovery.  
  
Still, things can always go wrong.  
  
Without any idea what's happened, Law grabs an emergency field kit and sprints out the door. His mind is busy trying to predict the future - eye infection, injury, illness - while his tired body simply tries not to collapse as he pushes past the aches and pains and rushes after the boy.  
  
He's so preoccupied with not collapsing he doesn't really see the tiger until he's just outside its habitat.  
  
"What?"  
  
Law drops the field kit. It's won't be any help.  
  
"What? What happened? Why... Is... is he green?"  
  
Law's feet finished the journey for him on automatic. The last few steps nearly sent him in a tumble. Not because his brain had gotten stuck trying to process the image in front of him, though it had, but because of one of what looked to be twenty odd boxes littered around the door to the cage. Still not quite concious of what his body is doing, Law started down at the boxes in a daze.  
  
Organic Pet Hair Coloring. Shade: Seaweed Green.  
  
Law looks back up at the boy. By now Luffy is halfway up the fencing, hanging from the links with his fingers and toes poking right into the enclosure. The kid is laughing and calling for the big cat to show off his new look. Clearly, Law has not been summoned for an actual emergency of any kind. "Did... Did you do this?"  
  
"Yep!" Luffy answers proudly, absolutely no shame or regret in his smile. "He seemed bored and I thought he'd like it. What do you think!? Me and Zoro think it's awesome!"  
  
For his part, Zoro appears not to have an opinion on his new look either way. The tiger is, as usual, stretched out on his wooden platform in the middle of a rather intense nap. If he had any idea that he'd just been turned into a giant fluffy ball of seaweed, he doesn't show it.  
  
"But... I... But.... How?" Law is still trying to process the picture in front of him. It must have taken forever, Luffy had to have been a scrubbing it through the tigers fur, somehow got him to rinse off, and all without a single incident. It just doesn't seem possible. Law knows the boy pretty much has the freedom to do as he likes. The rescue is owned by his fath... His uncle? Stepfather? Godfather? By Shanks, and he let's Luffy come and go as he pleases. And Law's seen that the boy has a way with animals, sure, but Zoro couldn't stand people. You practically had to tranq him to do any sort of proper check up.   
  
He used what the other workers had taken to calling his three swipe warning system. One swipe when you first enter the cage, a lazy one, but enough to tell you to get out. A second once you were closer, not quite meant to hit but always so close you could feel his claws cutting the air in front of you.  
  
The third swipe got you to leave every time.  
  
Law goes to open the gate, determined to check on the animal. You never know with those weird home let products, especially seeing as they weren't exatly made with tigers in mind. His head had finally caught up with the absurdity of the scene. Now all he feels is the pounding of the forthcoming headache knowing he has at least an hour of work ahead of him. "Strawhat-ya, you don't know what's in those dyes, they could be dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous?" Luffy repeats, jumping down from the fencing. He sounds shocked, as if he couldn't believe Law would suggest such a thing exsisted. "But Bon Clay uses them on Buggy all the time. He wouldn't use anything dangerous. Besides, Zoro likes it, don't you, Zoro?"  
  
It's right as Law has there lock undone. There is no way he would have had time to stop the boy, even if he had seen it coming, which he doesn't. But by the time he back to where he thinks Luffy is standing to explain the differences between a dachshund and a Siberian Tiger the boy has bounced right past him, straight into the tiger's pen.  
  
"Strawhat-ya, no!" Law makes a grab for the boys collar, but Luffy is slipping along without a care in the fucking world because of course and there is no way Law will be able to keep this job if he gets Shank's nephew or kid or whatever mauled. Not too mention he'd rather the boy not due, no matter how many years he's just taken off Law's own life.  
  
Zoro looks up. You could see his good eye narrowing in at Law, standing by the still open gate with his arm outstretched to yank the troublemaker back out, first. Then Luffy laughs and all 260 kg of feline muscle totally focused on the boy who is still approaching way too fast.  
  
The tiger watches the boy climbing up the wooden ramp to his platform, and he closes his eyes, head killing back down on his paws as he tries to resume his nap.  
  
Law doesn't breath.  
  
"We think it looks badass, right, Zoro?" Luffy keeps talking as he plops down (on the tiger's fucking back oh this is it? Law needs to grab him and run hes just a kid why is he not moving? Shit. Shit. Shit.) before rubbing his fist down through the giant beasts hair. Like a brother giving a noogie. Only insane because Zoro's a fucking Siberian tiger with anger issues.  
  
The now green furred animal cracks open his eye again, but it's only so he can yawn. Luffy seems amused enough, laughing so hard he rolls to the tiger's side.  
  
Zoro rolls with him. (ohgodohgodohgod) One paw moves up (movedamnitfucklegsmovestophelphimsavehim). He gives a low growl.  
  
Law's legs start to work.  
  
He's sprinting to the platform before he knows what else to do with himself. How he is about to stop the tiger he's given fuck all thought but he can't just let the boy diw, not even from his own stupidity.  
  
Zoro swipes down over Luffy's shoulder, picking himself up only to pounce over the boy who gives a shriek and no this cannot be happening shot no no no.  
  
"Strawhat-ya!" Law scrambles to get up the ramp, trying to find someway to reach past all the fur, claws and teeth to drag the boy out if need be. "Quick, g--???!!?"  
  
Law isn't really sure how to describe the choked sound he makes when Zoro looks up and the cat's bright yellow eyes land on him.  
  
Scared is a good start.  
  
Confusion. Relief.  
  
More confusion.  
  
Curled up under him is the starwhat boy, his arms around his stomach, laughing so hard he's got years in his eyes and is gasping for breath.   
  
Law has - once again - completely stopped moving.  
  
Zoro swipes the air in front of him. It's the first time but it definitely feels like a type two swipe.  
  
From beneath the beast Luffy reaches around and gives Zoro's paw a seat. His hands about five times smaller than the tiger's, but Zoro's paw goes down. "Play nice, neh, Zoro?" Luffy says between gulps of air and giggles. "But Torao, you should have seen your face!"  
  
Law can feel his face start to burn, his eyebrow twitch. Is this kid...? Is he for real? He can't just... But he did! And how dare he-  
  
A deeper laugh echoes through the enclosure. Law looks up, eyes wide, unsure what the situation possibly looks like but knows, instinctively, there is no way he can possibly explain it to his boss.  
His incredibly amused boss.  
  
"Luffy, what have I told you about scaring the new guys?" Shanks has his one arm on the gate. The same gate Law, in his haste, had left wide open. The gate to the tiger pen he'd left open. Great. "Come on now, give Zoro a rest."  
  
Shanks waves them down with... A smile?  
  
Is everything okay? Why is Law the only person here who hasn't gone insane.  
  
He's still contemplating that particular riddle when a snickering Luffy jumps up from under Zoro (the tiger let's him go without an incident because why wouldn't he?) And slides down past Law who is stuck there with his mouth hanging open, undoubtedly looking like an idiot.  
  
"OKAY! But only if Torao comes to see what Usopp can do?"  
  
"What? Sure." Law has vague memories of swearing he wouldn't allow himself to be dragged into such activities, but that was back when things made sense. He gets up, still in quite a daze (Zoro swipes at the air behind him but it is lazy, lacking any real threat, as if done more from stubbornness of habit than actual warning) letting Luffy grab his wrist and drag him out of the enclosure.  
  
As he leaves Shanks gives him a clap on the back and a smile. Law thinks it might be apologetic, as if Law isn't the one who let Luffy run past him to play with a tiger and the forget to lock said tiger's gate when he followed.  
  
All his boss says is, "Nice work with Bepo, by the way." And Law is being dragged off to see the howler monkey that lives in the main house.


End file.
